Unrequited?
by The Utimate Sensei
Summary: "Unrequited love i.e a love that will not be returned. now let me just say something about unrequited love, its not exactly what you would call...fun. its quite the opposite actually." shounen ai/yaoi (hiro x fujisaki) NOT ONE-SIDED. nauseatingly fluffy. rated T cause i felt like it.


**Unrequited?**

**couple: Hiro nakano x Suguru fujisaki**

**i don't own gravitation or its characters (if i did suguruXhiro would be cannon and so would KxSakano)  
**

**P.O.V**

**s-stutter**

**'****_thoughts_****'**

**"talking"**

**Fujisaki P.O.V**

Unrequited love i.e a love that will not be returned i.e what happens when a pathetic homo (me) falls for an unhumanly gorgeous playboy that's straighter than a board (Hiro) now let me just say something about unrequited love, its not exactly what you would call...fun.

its quite the opposite actually. now liking another guy is one thing,but falling in love with one of your bandmates? that's a big no-no. if i were a girl it would be different, i could tell him i liked him, he could reject me, and we could still be friends for the rest of my pathetic life.

but being gay is different. you can't just confess your love to anyone because, if you do, not only could your friendship end then and there, but words could get thrown in your face, words like disgusting or faggot. now don't get me wrong, hiro would never say anything like that to anyone, if i confessed he'd probably just let me down easy, saying something like "sorry but i don't think i feel the same" or "I'm sorry i don't return your feelings,but i still want to be friends 'kay fujisaki?"

but,to tell you the truth, i would rather hear him call me gross or a fag than hear him apologize,because him saying "can we still be friends?" is pretty much the same as saying "we both know our friendship will never be the same, but i still want to be nice and try and make this work" and to me, getting rejected by hiro, is worse than any name someone could call me.

**Hiro P.O.V**

"Shuichi! where'd you put my guitar?!" no answer "SHUIC-" "um, he left nakano-san" i jump, startled "oh its only you,fujisaki...well where'd he go?" he shrugs "don't know, somewhere with eiri yuki i assume. oh and your guitar is in the break room by the way" "why is it in the break room?!" i say,sounding angrier then i had intended

"oh s-sorry i was just c-cleaning and i n-needed to vacuum under it so i justfigured...i-im sorry! next time i swear i won't touch it!" fujisaki said, with a touch of fear and sadness in his voice _'thank you, look so darn cute that it makes me feel even more like a jerk than i already do'_

"crap i didn't mean it like that fujisaki i just...look i'm sorry i didn't mean to yell i'm stressed because of the gig that's coming up, i'm just not ready for it, forgive me?" he smiles brightly _'for the love of god can he get any cuter?!'_ "i should be the one asking for forgiveness nakano-san, i'm the one who touched something of yours without permission. sorry i just got bored figured i should tidy up a bit" he says, a red tint covering his cheeks _'god he's cute when he blushes' _

i see him glance at his watch "oh no! if i don't hurry i'll be late!" he says as he frantically grabs all his stuff and starts quickly running towards the door, but then stops and begins writing on a small piece of paper, and then gives it to me. i look at him,confused "um,it's my number you,um,you don't have to use it, but,i mean, if you ever want to talk or hangout or something, you can call" "o-oh o-okay"

i hear myself say dumbly,as he rushes out the door "bye nakano-san!" once he leaves i look down at the small piece of paper in my hand.

did the love of my life just give me his number? yes.

did i act like a total spaz when he gave it to me? yes again.

do i feel like dancing yet crying at the same time? yes a third time.

screw my life.

by the way,in case you were wondering, my name is Hiroshi Nakano and, if you haven't already noticed, i am, in fact, hopelessly and uncontrollably in love with Suguru Fujisaki. yeah i know what you're thinking "what the heck hiro?! since when are you gay?! what happened to ayaka?!" well,in answer to those questions:

#1: i date people for their personalities, not their genders.

#2: nothing happened to ayaka, she's perfectly fine. as for our relationship, she confessed and we started going out.

yes i realize i'm a terrible person,i get it okay! i know it's wrong to be in love with one person and go out with another, but just hear me out,i just figured that, if i went out with ayaka, i might be able to forget all about my love for suguru. but that plan is (obviously) not working,considering me and ayaka have been dating for over two years and i'm probably more i love with him then i was before.

**Fujisaki P.O.V**

_oh god i can't believe i just did that! giving him my number?! what was i thinking?! he has a girlfriend idiot! what if he takes it wrong?! what if he thinks i was flirting?!_

_ i mean i was flirting but i don't want him to know that! well i sorta want him to know that that's kind of why i gave it to him in the first place cause i thought we could...you know-no!stop! bad suguru! mind out of the gutter! _

_what if he think i'm weird?! or worse! what if he begins to feel awkward around me and never want to hang out?! okay alright calm down suguru! if he doesn't call that means he feels awkward about it, if he does call that mean he took it as a 'lets get to know each other better' kinda thing, we'll just have to wait and see_

...

...

...

_wah! he hates me!_

_calm down idiot you've only waited like five seconds he'll call soon enough-_ *ring ring ring* _yay maybe that's him!_

"HIRO?!" i yell

"yes this is hiro lets go date on a date so i can tell you i love you baby"

_crap it's shindou_

"what do want shuichi"

"hahaha you should have heard yourself dude! that was hilarious! 'HIRO?!' HAHA PRICELESS! next time check caller ID! actually don't! that was waaay too funny not to do again!"

"haha very funny. note the blatant sarcasm. well if you'll excuse me i'm just gonna go marinate in shame now"

"wait! i'm kidding i'm kidding! i actually do have something important to ask you!" he quickly yells just before i can hang up the phone

"fine what do you want"

"this is really important so i need you to be serious"

"fine what is it"

"i'm serious its really important!"

"okay shindou just ask me the stupid question!"

"okay here it is: what..."

"yes?"

"what...costume should i wear for yuki tonight? i was thinking the naked under the apron thing, but tatsuha said it should be the maid outfi-"

*SLAM* i hang up my phone as quick as i can

"idiot i'll kill him"

...

...

...

i angrily get out my phone to text him

'naked apron'

**a week later at suguru's house**

i look at my phone for the fiftieth time that day

nothing. no missed calls. no messages. nothing.

_'crap i guess he really does hate me...okay its only been like a week! don't worry i'm sure he'll use it sooner or later! so everything's okay alright!'_ but i knew it wasn't true, because, even if he does call, he'll never love me the way he loves ayaka. _'ugh i knew this would happen! i know he doesn't like me so why do i still...'_

i could feel tears streaming down my face at this point _'why do i still...love him so much?'_ i laid down on the couch and curled up in a ball, crying out all the tears i had in me, until i hear my phone ring quietly. i pick it up, not even bothering to check who it is "...hello?" i say, trying not to sound like i'd just been crying "hey! this fujisaki?" i could feel my heart leap "h-hiro?"

i hear him chuckle "haha of course, who else has a voice as sexy as this!" _'no one'_ "vic mignogna" "haha touche!" "so,um,w-whats up?" "not much, i was just wonderin' if you maybe wanted to hang out at my place" i could feel the heat practically radiating of my bright red face "um w-why?" "its okay if you don't want to, i mean it **is** late, i just got bored and figured 'what the heck' y'know?"

"no- i mean y-yes! i want to! i was just wondering why you called me instead of ayaka, i mean it's saturday night so i just figured..." "oh,um, I-...me and ayaka...we,um w-we broke up" i could feel my heart beating like a drum "o-oh s-sorry..." i said,trying not to sound too happy "nah its cool, i was the one who broke it off anyways"

"oh...but i thought you,um, i thought you said it was going good" _'shut up idiot! don't remind him!'_ "it was, i guess, but i knew if i kept lying to her it was gonna hurt her even more,so i told her the truth" "t-the truth?" "that i was in love with someone else"

at this point i was surprised my heart wasn't leaping out of my chest "...s-so,um,w-when?" i tried to change the subject, not wanting to hear that the person he was in love with wasn't me "hmm?" "when do you want me to come over i mean" he pauses

"o-oh, right now if can. i rented a couple movies,we can watch 'em if you want, and i just put a pizza in the oven if you haven't eaten" "yeah sure sounds fun!""sweet! so see ya in a bit?" "yeah see you in a sec!" i hang up, my hands shaking _'...god what have i gotten myself into'_

**normal P.O.V**

Suguru got to Hiro's house at around 9 (it would've been 8 if he had remembered to ask hiro where his house even was) he slides out of his car and walks up the stairs to hiro's small apartment, he knocks on the door twice before he hears a muffled

"i'm coming!" from the other side _'oh dear god why did he have to phrase it like that- no! stop acting like a whore suguru! this is just two friends watching movies and hanging out nothing more!'_ hiro opens the door smiles his usual lop-sided grin

"hey fujisaki! 'sup?" he smiles back "nothing much, am i too early?" "nah, perfect timing actually! i just took the pizza out and i turned up the heater like, an hour ago, so its practically florida in here!"

**Suguru P.O.V**

He ushers me in and closes the door behind us "sorry it's so messy, i've been so busy with the band i haven't had time to clean" i look around to see dirty clothes, dishes, and boxes scattered all over the floor

"it's okay, mines not much better" i said as i tried to discreetly tidy things up while he wasn't looking. _'okay, yes, alright! i lied! my house is nothing like this! my house is always clean no matter how busy i am! but it's only one lie and i only did it so he'll feel more comfortable around me!'_.

he turns around and gives me an 'i totally know you're lying smile' "ok there is no way in hell that's true" he says, chuckling "when the band is having a meeting and someone accidentally drops something on the ground you always pick it up, like, two seconds after it falls, even if they've already got they're hand halfway down there to grab it. everybody can leave the room for twenty minutes and its spotless by the time we come back! shuichi thought we had cleaning fairies for weeks!"

i could feel my face heat up as it turned a deep crimson, i looked at the ground to hide my face out of embarrassment "but you know..." i hear him say as he turns to face away from me "...when you lie...you bite the corner of your lip...which is, honestly, the most adorable thing i've ever seen"

i look up at his back, surprised "...r-really?" i say quietly "you think i'm-...you think its adorable..?" "yes" i breathe in deep, trying to suppress myself from making this into something it wasn't "...to both questions" he says softly, my eyes widen as i realize what he meant, i could feel my heart beating so loud i could barely think. he turns around and looks me, with a panicked, almost scared look

"fujisaki I-...suguru i love you" he breathes in deep, then keeps talking "ever since...honestly ever since i first met you. right when i heard you play your keyboard, i knew i was in love. i love everything about you! your hair, your eyes, your smile! the way your lips pout when you see someone make a mess, and i know you probably only see me as a friend but I-" "me too" he blinks, confused

"w-what?" i smile, thin tears running down my face "me too, i love you too" he grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes "your serious?" i nod "your not joking with me or playing some sort of prank or getting revenge for something i did? because i'm completely serious and I-" i grab the back of his head and crash my lips against his with as much passion and confidence i could muster.

i pull back and look and him lustfully, smiling at the sight of his bright red cheeks "that answer your question?" before i can even laugh, he pushes me up against the wall and kisses me with just as much passion and lust. i let my tongue dance with his as i snake my arms around his neck and entangle my hands in his long hair.

i turn us around, push him into the wall and kiss him over and over as i wrap my legs around his waist. i could feel his hands grab my back and thighs, desperately trying to hold me up as we fumbled our we towards the bedroom knocking down everything that was in our way.

he sets me down on the bed and crawls over top of me, staring down at me lovingly "i love you" i smile, put me hand on his cheeks and touch our foreheads together "me too, hiro, i love you too" he leans down to kiss me again, our tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths. it was right then and there that i knew we were thinking the same thing.

_unrequited? hell no_

* * *

**yay done! oh yeah in case you guys were wondering when hiro said "yes...to both questions" he was referring to when suguru accidentally said "you think im-" at the first of "you think its adorable?" so yeah he was calling suguru adorable blah blah blah you're welcome. and i forgot what hiro and suguru's houses were like so if i portrayed them wrong i'm sorry. also i don't think i mentioned K in there at all, which is weird cause he's my favorite character (or sakano or ryuuichi) **

**Please review! flames will be used to set adele's rain on fire (haha punny)**

**...no seriously, review...you know you want to...please?...**


End file.
